pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwendolyn's Blaziken
Category: } |evolution = 2 |firstevoname = TBA |firstevoep = TBA |secondevoname = TBA |secondevoep = TBA |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Gwendolyn |prevonum = 255 |firststagename = Torchic |evo1num = 256 |secondstagename = Combusken |evo2num = 257 |thirdstagename = Blaziken |numeps1 = an unknown amount of |numeps2 = an unknown amount of }} Gwendolyn's Blaziken (Japanese: グエンドリンバシャーモ Guendorin's Bursyamo) is the second Pokémon that Gwendolyn ever owned. 'History' 'Hoenn' Gwendolyn received Blaziken as a from her father, , as means to officially set her out on her journey throughout . Torchic first appeared resting atop Gwendolyn's head. The two rescued Jethro from a pack of wild and took him to Gwendolyn's . Upon waking up, the beauty-obsessed boy thought she was a Pokémon, and attacked after she started talking. Despite his type disadvantage against his newly received Mudkip, Torchic was able to defeat him, and then fought a wild , though Torchic failed to finish it off. Torchic soon battled , as they had trapped a in a fountain. Both Torchic and Arom defeated Team Aqua's and , but took damage from their Ability. Due to the injury, Aron was unable to take out 's , but Torchic was able to defeat it with help from Castform. Gwendolyn trains Aron and Torchic at in order to prepare for her against . After training for most of the day, the two evolve into and . Gwendolyn then goes to Brawly and begins their battle. Torchicfirst battles against his . Due to his increased speed and power, Combusken easily overpowers Machop, forcing Brawly to switch it in. Combusken is later sent out against his . Due to its Ability and Jū fighting style, Combusken is overwhelmed and slammed into a wall, getting his claw stuck in the process. Makuhita then evolves into and moves in to finish Combusken off with . Although it looked like Combusken lost the battle, Hariyama soon fainted, as Combusken attacked twice thanks to . Combusken battles against 's . Combusken starts by hitting hard with Double Kick before the two Pokémon exchange . Combusken sneaks up behind Magcargo in the aftermath and cracks its shell with a powerful kick, but lava comes spewing out, damaging Torchic. The two then stop the battle and Gwendolyn is later given the . Combusken battled against and her at the . The two begin by exchanging a few blows, and Combusken hides in the trees to get above Altaria. Combusken soon jumps out and uses to confuse Altaria, followed up by slamming Altaria down to the ground, causing him to evolve into . With his new form, Gwendolyn assumes that will be powerful enough to win and has Blaziken score a direct hit. Winona takes advantage of their cocky attitude and has Altaria heal its burn with before defeating Blaziken with a powered up from . Blaziken, alongside Gwendolyn and Jethro's other Pokémon, battled against and . Blaziken and Jethro's Swampert attempted to deliver a decisive blow, but failed to do any real damage. Blaziken and Swampert attack the meteor fragment coming from Archie and Maxie, which sends a powerful blast of energy out. The energy hits Maxie and Archie's foreheads, turning them back to normal and stops the power of the and . Blaziken and Aggron were chosen by Gwendolyn during her second match of the preliminary rounds of the , which consisted of , where they squared off against 's and . Tropius starts off by flying up in the air and whips a . Blaziken's burns the attack. Tropius's seems futile against Blaziken's . Swalot hits Aggron with a and Tropius's sends Blaziken flying, but Blaziken uses Flamethrower on Tropius. Tropius dodges the Flamethrower and Aggron dodges Swalot's . Swalot seems to be a tough opponent since most of the attacks slip or bounce off its body. This happens when Aggron launches a . Tropius defends against Blaziken's and Aggron's combined attacks. Blaziken and Tropius both faint after their Flamethrower and attacks, respectively, collide, although Gwendolyn still achieved victory when Aggron successfully defeated Swalot. In the finals, Gwendolyn selects Blaziken as her sixth, and last, Pokémon to battle against Lenny's . Blaziken bolts forward with a Sky Uppercut attack hitting directly, but with little effect. Grovyle retaliates with a attack, but Blaziken manages to avoid the attack and use . Afterwards, Blaziken grabs onto Grovyle's body and delivers an overwhelming Flamethrower, knocking Grovyle out of the competition. This leaves both Lenny and Gwendolyn with only one Pokémon each. Lenny calls upon as his final Pokémon. Blaziken begins the final match-up with Flamethrower, which Kecleon matches with . Blaziken follows up with another Flamethrower attack, which Kecleon also counters with Thunderbolt. Gwendolyn decides to take the battle into close range with a Sky Uppercut, which Kecleon dodges by using . Blaziken and Kecleon clash with Blaze Kick and , evenly matched. The two clash once more with Kecleon's and Blaziken's Sky Uppercut. Blaziken launches a devastating Flamethrower attack as Kecleon once more defends against the attack with a Thunderbolt. Gwendolyn states that she had enough games and orders Blaziken to finish it all with while Lenny commands Thunderbolt. Both attacks clash briefly, but Blaziken's Overheat ultimately overwhelms Kecleon's Thunderbolt, and both attacks are sent back towards Kecleon. As the smokescreen clears, Kecleon's laying in the ground, unconscious, and the referee rules it unable to battle, earning Gwendolyn and Blaziken the victory. 'Battle Frontier' Blaziken advanced Gwendolyn through the . Later, Blaziken is taught the ultimate attack, . He was soon used alongside Robyn's Charizard and Miguel's Typhlosion to attack with a triple Blast Burn to help destroy 's -shaped creature. 'Meteor Threat' Blaziken, alongside Jethro's Swampert and Magna's Sceptile, trained under in order to fully master the ultimate moves. The training was issued by and as part of a plan dedicated to preventing a from crashing into the planet. With a set of obtained from Steven, Blaziken gained the ability to use . After a day of training, Blaziken fully mastered Blast Burn and attained his Mega-Evolved state. With the training over, Mr. Stone had everyone taken to the for the next stage of the plan. There, Blaziken and Sceptile were put on a set of machines known as the Absorber and ordered to coat themselves in the power of the ultimate moves. Once ready, Mr. Stone and Steven active the Absorbers, which proceed to painfully drain the life energy of Blaziken and Sceptile. The energy was converted into and used to power a device called the dimensional shifter capable of warping the meteoroid to another location. 'New Era' 'Decolore Islands' After Gwendolyn had used Ryder's Dragonite to battle a Druddigon, but was defeated, Blaziken was summoned to battle Druddigon next. She orders him to use , but Druddigon uses to counter, but Blaziken gracefully dashes around the attack and connects with Sky Uppercut. However, Druddigon seems barely fazed by the attack and counters with , sending Blaziken flying. Gwendolyn commands , which Druddigon takes head-on, but its still able to continue battling. With Blaziken being unable to move due to Blast Burn, Druddigon defeats it with , and Gwendolyn recalls Blaziken. 'Personality and Characteristics' As a , Blaziken was rash and often acted first before assessing the situation. After evolving, Blaziken became more reasonable and soft-spoken, and was shown getting along with others much easier. He is a very strong Pokémon, both physically and psychologically, and is the powerhouse of Gwendolyn's team. He is also very strong-willed and doesn't back down from any challenge, no matter how difficult. 'Moves used' Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions